In recent years, from the perspective of effective utilization of a communication frequency, many discussions have been made with a view toward using a frequency (i.e., a white space frequency) included in a communication frequency band that is allocated for broadcasting or communication but is not actually used and thus toward enabling a plurality of wireless communication systems (for example, communication that uses predetermined wireless communication standards between a wireless communication terminal and a base station apparatus) to utilize such a white space frequency band. In addition to a communication service provider (the first service provider) that is permitted to perform communication that uses an occupied frequency band, a communication service provider (the second service provider) that does not have the occupied frequency band and the like can use the white space frequency.
In the future, the first service provider and the second service provider (particularly, the second service provider) will desire to frequently use a lot of radio resources of the white space frequency, and it is expected that the radio resource of the white space frequency will be actually used in such a manner.
With this expected situation in mind, technologies have been discussed for preventing interference in mutual communication that results when a plurality of communications are performed at the same time using the white space frequency (for example, refer to Non Patent Literature 1)
Furthermore, in order to prevent the interference in the mutual communication, scanning technologies (discovery service) have been discussed for enabling a communication apparatus in communication operation to grasp a usage status of the white space frequency (for example, refer to Non Patent Literature 2).